1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus, such as a facsimile, a photocopier, or a multifunction device, that has an image reading unit that reads a document.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recording apparatus is configured to record an image on a recording medium with a recording head on the basis of image information. An image reading apparatus is configured to read an image of a document with a reading unit that includes an image sensor. Facsimiles, photocopiers, and multifunction devices can incorporate these apparatuses. Specifically, there are image reading and recording apparatuses that include an image reading unit that reads an image (including characters and signs) of a document, and a recording unit that records the image on a recording medium.
Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 3-98060 discloses an image forming apparatus that has a configuration in which when a document table supported by a spring force is closed, the document table is locked by a lock mechanism. This lock mechanism is provided at a position such that when the document table is locked, the document is held horizontally. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-244410 discloses an image forming apparatus in which an opening and closing member is opened and closed using an opening and closing control mechanism that includes a tension spring and a hinge center damper. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-311389 discloses a document pressing plate opening and closing apparatus in which a document table is free stop in a particular range, and the document table falls from a certain position due to a spring force.
However, the above-described known arts have the following problems. In the case of Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 3-98060, since the apparatus requires a lock mechanism when the document table is closed, the apparatus body is increased in size. In addition, when locked, the document table is continuously subjected to a force in the opening direction. Therefore, there is a possibility that creep deformation can deteriorate the accuracy and quality of components and that the reliability of the apparatus can deteriorate. In the case of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-244410, a user has to open the cover against the force of the damper, and therefore the operation takes a large force. Also in the case of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-311389, a user has to open the document table against the weight of the document table and the force of the damper, and therefore the operation takes a large force.